Chapter 87
This is the 87th episode of unORDINARY. Summary While Seraphina was standing there, bleeding, other students where staring at her. The green-haired reporter was running up to her apologizing. The reporter couldn't belive her plan went though, and that she didn't dodge it, heal it, or anything. The unnamed reporter looks up and ask for Seraphina's forgiveness, backing it up with it was an accident. Seraphina turns and says it's fine. The injured Ace walks away, only leaving the green-haired reporter smirking on her plan's success. Afterward, in the Infirmary, John was seen drinking a tonic for his broken arm. He lays down on the bed and sighs. Dr Darren is typing on his computer when the door opens. As the person walks towards the desk, he looks up. To his surprise, it's Seraphina. With a line of blood down her face. The Doctor said he Didn't expect to see Seraphina walk in here Injured. i reply Seraphina confirmed my ability still haven't returned. So she need some help healing her injuries." And then he said, she could at least wipe off the blood because If other students see her walking around like that, it'll cause confusion. Seraphina said she Didn't realize there was this much blood." The conversation caught John's attention, making him wonder, if that's Sera or not? He sits up with a smile on his face. Darren says the injuries are not bad, he'll patch up the opening and mix something for her and in an hour she good to go. John waves to Seraphina from behind the curtain but Darren said him to get back to his bed!" As shown, John looks at Seraphinas bleeding head and She respond with she's surprised to see john at the infirmary. John and the Ace are sitting on sera this isn't so bad and It's not much different from hanging out on the roof. A worried John ask Seraphina who did this to her" The speech bubbles were black. in which She said with shrugged, she never seen her before. A green-haired girl with buns on her head and also said it Doesn't matter, It's not like she did it on purpose. John replies Of course she did? but Seraphina defending her with asking How he know when he weren't even there and also add She ran up to her afterwards and apologized herself. John claim that It was an act. She was lying. A perfect head-shot? Nobody would dare throw anything in her direction, Unless they had some kind of death wish. She was aiming for you. No doubt. Seraphina insist that if she so scary why would she attack her? John said "You must've given away yourself with your careless attitude. She says that she's been following John advise and that people would find out eventually. He thought, "There were others around too!? aiming the attacker" John get more and more tense as she goes on about how "who cares" and "it will be fine once she recover". Then he yells, "But you haven't recovered yet! How long will it take for you to stop brushing it off like it's nothing?" He tells her about the pain he went though every week all year. She said she has been with him enough times to witness it first-hand. She changes the subject to his behaviour change. Then asked, John to tell her what happen between him and Arlo, while she was gone. Chapter Poll Results Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Secrets Arc